In the fields of biotechnologies or health cares, analysis microchips in which microfluidic device such as micro flow channels and detection systems are integrated are attracting attention. These analysis microchips are mainly made of glass substrates. In many cases, flow channels formed in the glass substrate is capped by bonding a cover glass or the like. As sample detection techniques, laser beam scattering detection and fluorescence detection is often utilized.
However, when the glass substrate is used, to form a microstructure is difficult. Additionally, since the lid of the flow channel needs to be formed by bonding the substrate, mass production is difficult. It is therefore difficult to reduce the cost. Furthermore, there is a problem that providing a laser beam irradiation system or a fluorescence analysis system makes the analysis equipment bulky.